RWBY : EL DESPERTAR DE RACER
by mathiasvasquez86
Summary: Rebooteado, ahora llamado Racer's Bizarre adventure.
1. capitulo 1: El comienzo

EDITADO: Lo edite para agregar mas cosa y arreglar otras.

hola fanfiction y compañía , les vengo a traer mi primer fanfic ,este va ser sobre mi oc "Racer Nemsis" que es mágicamente transportado a remnant y obtendrá el poder de THE GAMER o el gamer...si...como quieran llamarlo, y solo tengo unas cosas que aclarar:

primero: una advertencia, soy muy pero muy fanático de los siguientes juegos:

 **metal gear rising**

 **Doom(2016)**

 **devil may cry 3**

 **alien vs depredador**

 **digimon**

 **bleach**

 **dragon ball xenoverse 2**

 **serious sam**

segundo: las parejas (porque yo se que ustedes quieren) va ser nomas racer x yang x blake.

bueno sin más que decir comencemos...

ah... casi me olvido RWBY no me pertenece, solo a sus creadores ROOSTER TETH y a Monty oum (descanse en paz) y lo mismo para todos los personajes, canciones y referencias, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

prologo

 **Ding...**

que...

 **DING...**

que?"

me desperté en una especie de vacío donde todo estaba negro y no podía ver nada aparte de una especie de pantalla celeste que aparentemente era donde venia el sonido...

 **Bienvenido jugador, has sido seleccionado para ser el nuevo portador de "THE GAMER", para poder ayudar a salvar un mundo en el que serás enviado pronto, pero primero deberás aprender a como "jugar", no querrás morir a la primera no?**

 **iniciar tutorial**

 **"si" "no"**

...key...WTF?!

esto está pasando enserio?...O SIIIII!JAJAJASIEMPREQUISESERUNPERSONAJEDEVIDEOJUEGOODIOSMIO(mientras el seguía emocionándose como una fangirl, el muy pelotudo le dio a si sin pensarlo)

 **Muy bien, el primer paso es simplemente acceder a tu inventario, lo único que tienes que hacer pensar o decir inventario y ya está.**

oke, inventario

de repente enfrente mío se abre mi inventario que era muy parecido al inventario de doom combinado un poco con el de god of war (el nuevo) y yo veo que tengo... ni una mierda, bueno supongo que tendré empezar a conseguirme equipamiento...y mucho, mire mi equipamiento actual y me sorprendí mucho con lo que vi, tenía exactamente el abrigo de dante (dmc3), la camiseta azul de goku, unos jeans, unos tenis y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, después mi apariencia era la misma mis ojos eran de color rojo, mi pelo era negro y se parece al de dante en devil may cry 3, y mi cuerpo no era ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado,

ni muy gordo ni muy flaco , me parezco a dante en cuanto a físico

...si...no pregunten porque me parezco a dante, simplemente lo hago.

cierro el inventario.

 **bien ahora vamos a ver tus habilidades, pero antes deberas elegir 3 series en las cual basar tus habilidades, tu decision sera permanente asi que elige con cuidado.**

sin pensarlo dos veces dije

"DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE 2, DEVIL MAY CRY 3 Y BLEACH!"

espere unos segundos

 **Bien as elegido las siguientes series:**

 **Dragon ball xenoverse 2**

 **Devil may cry 3**

 **Bleach**

 **ahora solo accede a tus habilidades, solo tienes que pensar o decir "habilidades"**

sin nada mas abrí mis habilidades

 **observar nvl 1 : habilidad que permite al jugador observar un determinado objeto o persona y obtener una lista detallada con la información de ese algo. Cuanto más alto tu nivel más información podrás obtener.**

 **Estilo gunglister nvl 1 : este estilo es con armas de largo alcance, puedes generar un frenesí de balas con locas, pero genial maniobras con tus armas. funciona mejor con armas pequeñas.**

 **estilo swordmaster nvl 1: este estilo te permite usar espadas de una forma genial y totalmente badasss, podrás hacer cosas muy locas con ellas.**

 **Kamehameha nvl1:**

 **mp : 50**

 **tengo que explicarte que hace esto?. Cuanto mayor nivel obtengas menos consumirá y tardara en cargarse, y más daño y poder destructivo tendrá.**

 **paso flash nvl1:**

 **mp: 25**

 **la técnica de los segadores de almas te permitirá entrar en un estado de alta velocidad que parecerá que te tele transportas. Cuanto mayor sea tu nivel más rápido serás y menos consumira.**

 **Regeneracion** **nvl1:**

 **Hp: 10/s**

 **mp: 5/s**

 **por ser mitad demonio esta habilidad demoniaca te permitirá sanarte mucho más rápido. aumentará la cantidad de hp que se recupere con cada nivel que subas y se reducirá su costo.**

 **se activará automáticamente al recibir una herida mortal.**

OKEY...estoy muy seguro que al empezar un juego no se empieza siendo op pero estoy seguro que con mi suerte esto va tener algún truco escondido.

cerré mis habilidades

 **bien, ahora solo falta los atributos. El procedimiento es el mismo.**

entonces esto es un rpg? ok, entonces veamos esos atributos...

 **Atributos:**

 **Atq: 10**

 **res:10**

 **Au: 0**

 **Dt: 10**

 **vel:10**

 **int: 10**

 **sab: 10**

 **suer: 5**

 **puntos de at: 0**

 **puedes distribuir tus puntos en cada uno de estas categorías, pero elige cuidadosamente ya que una vez que los distribuyas ya no los podrás recuperar.**

sip bastante rpg

 **ahora cada vez que subas de nivel obtendrás 10 puntos de at y cada 10 niveles se te agregara 1 punto porque nunca se es demasiado op**

jeje... la fucking verdad...pero esperen...y mi hp y mp

 **bien ahora es tiempo de que veas tus misiones tan solo di el nombre o piensa... como tú quieras.**

 **Ding...Nueva misión:**

 **tutorial**

revisa tus misiones duh...recompensa: 10 puntos at, 100 exp , 100 lien (?)

lien? porque me suena conocido...

okey "misiones"

 **ding...misión cumplida**

 **recompensa: 10 puntos at, 100 exp, 100 lien. muy bien se ve que tienes talento para esto, ¡muy bien ahora solo un último paso... tu estatus!**

bien esto se está poniendo tedioso

"Estatus"

 **Estatus:**

 **nombre: Racer nemsi** **s**

 **ocupación: ninguno**

 **especie: humano/demonio**

 **compañero: ninguno**

 **hp: 100**

 **mp(au): 50**

 **Dt: 100**

 **exp: 100/200**

 **atq:10**

 **res:10**

 **au: 0**

 **Dt: 10**

 **vel:10**

 **int:10**

 **sab:10**

 **suer:5**

 **lien: 100**

 **este es tu estatus, bien ahora por ser nuestro primer jugador se te otorgaran un arma a distancia random, y una cuerpo a cuerpo a elección tuya, pero que no sea demasiado op está claro?**

"uhhhhjujuju esto va estar bueno "dije con una risa malévola y pensando que arma iba a crear...

"quiero el murasama de jetstream sam!" dije con emoción y esperando que no fuera demasiado op

y para mi felicidad suprema, murasama no solo apareció en mis manos, sino que apareció en esa especie de cubierta/pistola que Sam y raiden usaban en el juego solo que en color rojo.

"jajaja ohhh como me voy a divertir con esto... esperen... y cuál es mi arma de largo alcance-"y así sentí que algo era puesto encima de mi abrigo, veo y me encuentro con... Ebony Aibory?!

"ok... QUIEN CARAJO EMPIESA ASI DE OP?!"dije con incredulidad

 **bien ahora ya estás preparado para iniciar tu gran aventura en remnant así que prepárate.**

esperen dijo remnant?

"oh Mierd-" y todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Mientras tanto en una hermosa tarde de sábado en remnant…**

me desperté en medio de un bosque sentado al pie de un árbol, me pare, dios como me dolía la cabeza, estaba tratando de ver si lo que paso fue un sueño, así que para confirmar revise mis cosas y me alegre al encontrar a murasama y evory aibory en sus respectivas fundas "bien ahora veamos que se cuece por aquí... por favor espero no haber terminado en rwby, porque desde que cortaron mi conexión a internet en casa no pude ver más allá del volumen 2, así que la historia no me la se totalmente-" me estaba diciendo a mí mismo hasta que de los arbustos sale una especie de ¿hombre lobo?... Mierda "sip definitivamente rwby"

 **ding...**

 **nueva mision:**

 **el comienzo**

 **busca un camino hacia beacon academy y vuélvete un estudiante.**

 **objetivo secundario: ?**

 **recompensa: 1000 exp ,1000 lien,**

 **convertirte en un cazador en entrenamiento.**

sigh*"carajo, oh bueno que se le va a hacer? … si mal no me equivoco este es el bosque 'forever fall' así que beaconnnnnn...deberia estarrrrr-"

se ve que el beowolf se enojó porque lo estaba ignorándolo así que se abalanzó sobre mi ...pero yo de puro instinto tome a evony y le dispare sin mirar, y el lobo exploto de un solo tiro...

silbido*"mierda que estas armas son op" dije mientras me dirigía a una dirección random

 **unas horas después...**

 **subes de nivel!**

 **subes de nivel!**

 **subes de nivel!**

 **subes de nivel!**

 **paso flash sube de nivel!**

 **paso flash sube de nivel!**

 **kamehameha sube de nivel!**

 **regeneración sube de nivel!**

 **gunglinster sube de nivel!**

 **gunglinster sube de nivel!**

 **swordmaster sube de nivel!**

sin aliento*" carajo...esto...si...que...es difícil..." durante las últimas 4 horas solo estuve luchando sin parar, no sé a cuantos mate, pero lo que si se es que ahora sería un buen momento para distribuir esos puntos.

 **atributos:**

 **hp: 500**

 **mp:250**

 **Dt: 100**

 **atq:14**

 **res:14**

 **au: 0**

 **Dt: 10**

 **vel:14**

 **int:14**

 **sab:14**

 **suer: 5**

 **puntos de at: 50**

la curiosidad agarro lo mejor de mi así que quise saber que era "au" aunque creo que ya lo sé...

 **Aura: el poder del alma**

 **el aura es el poder y la manifestación del alma misma-** bla bla bla esto ya me lo sé, lo que quiero saber es que hace **\- mejora este atributo para fortalecer tu aura, tu velocidad de sanación de tu hp y mp, y fortalecer tus ataques de energía.** listo, voy a mejorar eso, mi fuerza, mi velocidad, mi dt, porque estoy seguro que es mi devil trigger, y mi suerte, porque enserio la voy a necesitar.

 **unos segundos después...**

 **atributos:**

 **hp:500**

 **mp:250**

 **atq:20**

 **res:14**

 **au:10**

 **dt:20**

 **vel:20**

 **int:14**

 **sab:14**

 **suer:10**

 **puntos de at: 13**

perfecto ahora solo tengo que llegar a beacon y-*ROAAAARRRRR*BOOM*

un rugido y una explosión llamaron mi atención así que corrí Asia esa dirección( _rime xd_ )...

 **1 minuto antes con el equipo rwby y jnpr (tercera persona pov)...**

los equipos rwby y jnpr habian sido emviados por ozpin a ivestigar una extraña señal de energia en el bosque forever fall, y que tuvieran cuidado ya que la actividad de grimm aumento de repente, asi que los dos equipos aceptaron la mision y ahora se encontraban luchando por sus vidas contra una horda descomunal (para ellos) de grimm.

"COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA TANTOS GRIMM?!"preguntaba algo preocuoada weiss schnee mientras que le claba su myrternaster en la cabesa de un boardstruck, matandolo instantaneamente.

"Y YO COMO LO VOY A SABER?!"dijo jaune mientras que bloqueaba golpes de beowolf con su escudo.

"PODRIAN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR?!"les grito ruby disparando cresent rose en su forma de guadaña mientras que esta se posicionaba sobre su arma para luego usar el retroceso y asi partir a la mitad a un boarbastuck

todos peleaban contra los grimm, ruby, juane, weiss, y pyrra se encargaban de la derecha, siendo juane y pyrra los que atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo y weiss y ruby las que atacaban a distancia, mientras que a la izquierda estaban yang, blake, ren y nora, ren y nora estaban bien luchando en perfecta sincronia contra unos boardstrucks, mientras que yang y blake tenian problemas con unos beowolfs, ya que, si bien ellas peleaban en sincronia, yang estaba dejandose abierta muchos ataques y por poco no esquiva la mayoria, mientras que blake se etaba quedando cansada de tanto usar su semblance y esto ya estaba empesando a bajar su desempeño en la pelea, lo cual comenso a preocupar a yang.

"blake, estas bien?" pregunto con preocupacion yang.

"si... solo...nesecit-AAAAGHHHHH!"empeso a decir blake con mucho esfuerzo pero un beowolf la golpeo en el costado tirandola hacia un arbol.

"BLAKE!"dijo yang mirando como el beowolf sele acercaba para matarla

"ALEJATE DE ELLA!"grito yang haciendo que empesaran a salir flamas de su pelo y que sus ojos se volvieran rojos, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se avalanso sobre el beowolf lista para darle un puñetaso...*BOOM*

la explocion se disperso y el beowolf estaba echo añicos, pero yang ahora estaba muy cansada para seguir peleando, asi que comenzo a llevar a blake agarrando su brazo sobre sus hombros y empezo a caminar asia donde se reagruparon los otros, pero lo que no se deiron cuenta era que un boardstruck se les acercaba por detras y etaba a punto de matarlas hasta que...*BANG*

yang, blake y los demas voltearon a ver que el boardbatusk exploto, y parado a unos metros habia un chico que nunca antes habian visto, tenia el pelo negro, ojos rojos, en su mano derecha tenia una pistola al igual que en su mano izquierda y en su cintura tenia lo que parecia ser una funda de una katana..."estan bien?" ellas solo asintieron.

"bien, ahora vayan con el resto... yo me encargo de lo demas"dijo racer mirando a los grimm restantes y caminando hacia ellos.

"Espera!" dijo ruby

racer se detuvo y solo movio su cabeza un poco para ver a ruby

"que pasa pequeña roja?"

ruby se eñojo un poco por el apodo pero lo dejo pasar "quien eres y a que te refieres con dejarte el resto a ti?"pregunto ruby un poco extranada de que el quisiera pelear contra los grimm el solo.

weiss estaba a punto de gritar que estaba loco.

"je, mi nombre es racer, racer nemsis y a lo que me refiero es que, mientras ustedes descansan un poco, yo voy matar los grimm que quedan..."y con eso racer comenzo a desatar un frenezi de balas a los grimm.

"woah..." dijeron todos al unisono

 **( inserten metal gear rising ost- the stains of time)**

racer seguía disparando sin parar, moviendo sus manos para cambiar el angulo de los disparos mientras avanzaba lentamente para despejar la zona, en eso dos ursi mayores intentaron golpearlo, así que racer uso paso flash para poder esquivar y guardar sus pistolas

todos lo miraron extranados de porque hiso eso, pero lo que dijo despues solo los confundio mas...

"saben... hace como una hora que no peleo a corta distancia y , por mas que me guste matarlos con murasama, no tengo tiempo ni pasiencia ahora, asi que solo hare esto..." dijo poñiendo sus manos a un costado

"kame..."

todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco o retrasado.

"hame..."dijo y entre sus manos empezo a formarse una esfera de energia, lo que sorprendio a todos.

"HAAAAAAAA!" dijo lanzando sus brazos hacia a delante convirtiendo la esfera en un enorme rayo de energía que no solo incinero a las dos ursi, sino que al resto de los grimm también.

 **(termina el ost)**

todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de hacer el chico, racer se dio vuelta y solo les dijo

"ok... creo que quisas me exedi un poco con ese ataque...meh, me da igual, de todas formas queria terminar rapido..."

lo siguiente que racer supo era que era bombardeado de preguntas de todos

"OHDIOSMIOESOFUEINCREIBLECOMOLOHICISTEQUIEROQUEMELOENSEÑESPORFAPORFA"dijeron ruby y nora al unisono.

"COMO HICISTE ESO?!" preguntaron weiss y pyrra

"ESO FUE INCREIBLE!" dijo juane, a lo que ren asintio lentamente debido a que seguia sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar.

yang y blake estaban asombradas por este chico.

"woah, calmense, una preguta a la vez ¿si?...em...tan solo diganme su nombre y su pregunta, ok?" dijo racer algo nervioso.

"yo primera" dijo ruby levantando la mano

"si, pequeña roja?" dijo racer

"soy ruby rose y...¿me mostrarias tus armas?" dijo ruby a lo que su pregunta causo que todos, menos nora, chocaran sus palmas contra sus frentes debido a lo estupida de su pregunta

" claro" dijo racer mientras le mostraba evony aibory a rubi

"estas son 'evony aivory' son muy potentes y su municion es ilimitada..."empezo a decir racer mientras que ruby inspeccionaba sus pistolas, que no tenian nada de especiales a simple vista y no podia creer que dos simples pistolas fueran las responsables de semejante destruccion...

"y eso que es?" pregunto ruby todavia mas curiosa por aquello aue paresia la funda de una katana

racer sonrio y desenfundo murasama, que comenzo a emitir un poco de electricidad roja, por toda la hoja y hacia un casi inescuchable sumbido, que blake apenas pudo escuchar, ruby y nora tenian estrellas en los ojos y estaban babeando, mientras que los demas miraban con intriga la espada

"este es murasama una espada de alta-frecuencia o AF para abreviar..." comenso a decir racer, a lo que ruby pregunto"que significa alta-frecuencia?"racer dejo escapar una risita " bueno, significa que esta espada fue reformada con tecnologia de alta- frecuencia que, generando una poderosa corriente atravez de la hoja que bibra a altas velocidades, decestabiliza la estructura molecular de su objetivo, basicamente cortando lo que sea...incluso aura"dijo racer a lo que todos dieron un paso atras por lo ultimo

"bueno alguien mas?" pregunto racer

esta vez para sorpreza de todos fue ren el que pregunto "lie ren y que fue eso que usaste contra los grimm?"

racer suspiro de la molestia " este va a ser un largo dia" dijo racer a si mismo.

 **mas tarde en beacon academy, en la oficina de ozpin...**

racer y los demas, que despues de una breve explicacion de que era el kamehameha y muchas demostraciones para que le creyeran, cosa que la mayoria no hiso, racer fue llevado a beacon para hablar con ozpin, y cuando llegaron, ozpin los recibio con una pequeña sonrisa y su iconica taza de 'quien sabe si es cafe' y racer solo penso una cosa 'me sorprende que todavia no haya crepypastas respecto a esa taza y que contiene'...

" ah, rwby , jnpr y racer nemsis supongo" dijo ozpin tomando un sorbo de su 'cafe' y inspeccionando a racer, mientras que los demas se sorprendieron un poco por que supiera su nombre, racer no, el se esperaba esto del 'todo poderoso director de beacon y sus camaras ocultas en todos lados' y menos cuando al preguntar como sabia, ozpin simplemente mostro la grabacion de racer salvando a yang y blake, el frenesi de balas y el kamehameha , tambien la charla con los 2 equipos sobre sus armas y habilidades...

"bien señor nemsis digame ,¿quien es usted enrealidad? ya que su nombre y cara no aparecen en los registros..."dijo ozpin intrigado

"ah, bueno...la verdad es que...no soy de este mundo..."comenso a decir, a lo que todos menos ozpin y glynda(quien aparecio cual ninja con poderes) comenzaron a verlo como si estuviera loco

"ya veo, y que te trae a remnant?"pregunto ozpin sorprendiendo a racer y a los demas

"eeeeh...pues vera señor, hoy me desperte con un nuvo poder llamado 'el gamer' el cual me convierte en un personaje de videojuego, mas especifico rpg, y lugo fui transportado aqui, con mis nuevas habilidades, que use para salvarlas y...aqui estoy..."dijo un poco sorprendido racer

"interesante...quisas una demostracion sea suficiente..."dijo ozpin

"claro 'iniciar fiesta'"dijo racer

 **crear fiesta 'si' o 'no'**

'si' penso racer

 **a quienes deseas invitar?**

"invitar a: ozpin, glynda, jaune, ren, yang, blake, pyrra, ruby, nora, weiss" dijo racer y en ese momento frente a cada uno apercieron carteles

 **as sido invitado a una fiesta**

 **aceptar cancelar**

todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y miraron a racer impresionados, lo cual hiso sonreir a racer, aunque sinceramente el no esperaba que funcionara...

"solo denle a cancelar" dijo racer

todos le dieron a cancelar y racer termino la fiesta

"muy bien, solo una pregunta mas... te gustaria atender a beacon ?" preguto ozpin, lo cual causo varias reacciones

por un lado glynda parecia furiosa (tipico de glynda :v), ren no mostraba emocion alguna, juane parecia nervioso, ruby y nora parecian que ivan explotar de la emocion, weiss estba casi igual que glynda...casi, pyrra solo sonreia, blake y yang sonreian, y racer solo podia pensar una cosa

'inserte captain falcon "yes" aqui porfavor' penso racer a lo que respondio

"ok, viendo que no podre volver a mi mundo nunca y que nesecito un lugar para vivir, supongo que no puedo decir que no..."dijo racer

"exelente, entonces solo falta ponerte en un equipo, el cual sera...rwby... les parece bien?"pregunto ozpin, lo cual causo que la lider de dicho equipo saltara de la emocion

"SIIII!"grito ruby

"bien, entonces mandare otra cama a su habitacion , un uniforme y scroll para racer, les recomiendo que pasen el resto del dia conociendose mejor y muestrenle a racer la escuela"dijo ozpin dejando que se fueran

 **mision completa: el comienzo**

 **recompensa: 1000 exp, 1000 lien**

 **subes de nivel!**

 **nuevas habilidad desbloqueada:**

 **getsuga tenshou**

racer hiso nota mental de probar esa nueva habilidad después...

 **nuevas misiones secundarias desbloqueadas:**

 **EL REY DE LOS CAÑONES!**

 **COLMILLO LUNAR**

 **LA** **TECNICA SECRETA**

racer hiso nota mental de revisar eso también...

 **unos minutos mas tarde...por los pasillos...**

el nuevo equipo rwby se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de beacon, las chicas (menos weiss) le preguntaban cosas a racer y el alegremente respondía, mientras tanto ellas le mostraban la escuela, y su ultima parada fue la biblioteca

"y por ultimo esta es la biblioteca, aqui me gusta pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no encuentro un lugar tranquilo para leer..." dijo blake mirando con el seño fruncido a sus compañeras

"te entiendo... mi hermano solia molestarme mucho con mi obsecion con mis mangas y comics, ademas de mi obvia obsecion con los video juegos"dijo racer a lo que ruby hizo la pregunta del millon...

"y que juegos te gustaba jugar?" pregunto ruby y las demas miraron a racer con interes

"je, les dire que, entremos a la biblioteca ya que hay algo que quiero averiguar, y mientras tanto les ire contando sobre mis videojuegos favoritos..." dijo racer mientras entraba a la biblioteca y todas asintieron y lo siguieron...

 _bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de rwby: el despertar de racer, ya que me gusto mucho escribirlo, estoy planeando varias historias las cuales seran:_

 _ **rwby rising ( metal gear rising x rwby con raiden como protagonista)**_

 _ **el emperador de remnant (dragon ball super x rwby con frezeer como protagonista)**_

 _ **digimon savers rwby ( one shot de marcus salvando el dia durante la invasion de beacon)**_

 _ **bleach ball super ( basicamente planeo continuar un fic en ingles que tenia mucho potencial y que lo pusieron en hiatus :( ,tiene a goku como protagonista)**_

 _y nada, solo ponganme en los comentarios que idea les gustaría que empiece y si les gustaría que continué esta historia... sin nada mas que decir yo mathiasvasquez86 me despido( agarra un jetpack y sale volando)..._


	2. capitulo 2: clases, tecnicas y

las clases pasaban rapido para racer, si consideramos que en la clase de port se duerme como oso en hibernacion, si las clases pasaban rapido, durante el almuerzo, todos los del equipo jnpr le preguntaban cosas a racer quien en estos momentos se encontraba en su cuarta rebanada de pizza...

" oh oh oh, hay peresosos en tu mundo ?"pregunto la hiperactiva chica de destruccion masiva conocida como nora

" porsupesto que hay peresosos en mi mundo nora, es mas si tuviera mi laptop aqui, te mostraria un juego que te encantaria ya que tiene peresosos, pizza y muuuuchas armas de destruccion masiva"dijo racer mientras comia su pizza, y nora solo tenia una sonrisa que a racer le parcia salida de smile hd...siiiii...racer perdio el apetito despues de pensar en eso

"ok, si alguien me nesecita estare en la biblioteca..."dijo racer levantandose para ir

"voy contigo"dijeron yang y blake al unisono sorprendiendo a todos

"ok, me vendria bien la compañia"dijo racer y empezo a caminar hacia la biblioteca acompañado de las dos chicas

"em... alguien puede decirme que fue lo que paso?" pregunto juane a lo que ruby contesto

" a nada, solo yang y blake enamoradas de racer...si, solo lo usual" dijo inocentemente ruby, y luego silencio, ruby miro a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que solto la sopa..."jeje...upsi"

 **en la biblioteca con racer y compañia, un rato despues (traido a ustedes por chibi racer siendo besado en ambas mejillas por yang y blake)**

racer buscaba como levelear su habilidad de crafteo y rapido ya que nesista ser nivel 30 y solo era nivel 15 despues de una semana, en ese tiempo, racer empezo a completar las misiones secundarias, EL REY DE LOS CAÑONES basicamente le da como recompensa, a parte de mucha experiencia y lien, los planos y esquemas de la bfg9000 del doom 4, y eso ya les dara la idea de porque esta tan desperado por subir a ese nivel de crafteo, COLMILLO LUNAR, es basicamente levelear getsuga a nivel 50 para obetener a zangetsu( la doble), y por ultimo, LA TECNICA SECRETA, pide aumentar todos los atributos a 30, la recompensa aparece como ??? asi que racer se puso a hacerlo y subio de nivel 3 veces, ahora solo le falta subir su inteligencia, y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca para eso...

"asique...racer para que quieres venir a la biblioteca?" pregunto yang

"para subir mi inteligencia, ya que es el unico atributo que me falta para completar una mision secundaria que espero que me de cierta tecnica..." respondio racer

blake se intereso en esto " y que tecnica es?"

"es un secreto... pero solo dire que es tan peligrosa tanto para mis enemigos, como para mi"dijo racer preocupando a blake y yang, pero antes de preguntar porque, llegaron a la biblioteca

"perfecto...ahora...que libro buscar?" se pregunto racer mientras buscaba entre los bastos libros de la biblioteca, mientras que yang y blake planeaban como confesar sus sentimientos, pero el unico problema era que ellas no sabian que la otra sentia lo mismo por el, hasta ahora...

"oye yang..."dijo blake

"si?"pregunto yang

"que opinas de racer?"

"em...creo que es lindo, gracioso y entretenido...y...creo que...me gusta..."

"si...creo que me gusta tambien..."dijo blake

"que?"pregunto yang

"esque es como tu dijiste...es lindo...amable...entretenido...y no pudo dejar de sentir este sentimiento de seguridad cuando estoy con el"dijo blake un poco sonrojada

yang lo penso por un momento...y luego hiso una sonrisa malevola que solo significa problemas, blake tuvo que dar un paso atras por eso

"creo que tengo la solucion a 'nuestro' problema"dijo yang haciendo enfasis en nuestro...

 **por leer 'manual de como jugar sudoku para novatos' tu inteligencia se incremento 10 puntos...**

"wohooo!" dijo racer al puro estilo homero

 **mision cumplida:**

 **LA TECNICA SECRETA**

 **reconpensa: 10,000 exp, 10,000.**

 **nueva habilidad obtenida:**

 **kaio-ken!**

 **subes de nivel!**

 **subes de nivel!**

'oooooooohhhhh siiiiiiiiiii jajajajaja' reia internamente racer mientras que distribuia sus puntos...

 **atributos:**

 **hp:** **1000**

 **mp:** **500**

 **atq:3** **5**

 **res:3** **5**

 **au:30**

 **vel:** **40**

 **int:3** **7**

 **sab:3** **5**

 **suer:3** **5**

 **puntos de at:** **50**

'bien ahora a distribuir' penso racer

 **atributos:**

 **hp** **: 1000**

 **mp:** **500**

 **atq:** **35**

 **res:** **45**

 **au:** **50**

 **vel:** **50**

 **int:3** **7**

 **sab:3** **5**

 **suer:** **45**

 **puntos de at: 0**

 **atencion!**

 **por haber llegado a 50 de velocidad paso flash ahora no consume mp.**

 **por haber llegado a 50 de aura as obtenido la habilidad 'Final flash', un potente ataque que consume 200 mp**

 **por haber logrado subir tu vel y au a 50 as obtenido la habilidad de volar, cuanto mayor energia uses mas rapido volaras**

satisfecho con lo logrado racer estaba listo para decirles a yang y blake que seria mejor irse, ya la sigiente clase estaba a punto de empezar y esta es justo la clase que a racer le gusta mas, la clase de combate que...por desgracia... era instruida por glynda goodwitch...argh...si, se puede decir que ella y racer no se llevan muy bien desde el primer fucking dia...

"em racer?"

racer fue sacado de sus pensamientos por blake y yang...que estaban sonrojadas y evitaban el contacto visual...

"sip que pasa chicas?" pregunto racer

"bueno veras racer...queremos saber si tegustariasernuestronovio..."dijo yang poniendose nerviosa

"que?" pregunto racer confundido por lo ultimo

"lo que yang quiso decir fue...si...te...gustaria ser...nustro...novio..."dijo blake algo timida

en ese momento en el cerebro de racer salio una ventana que decia

 **racer.exe dejo de funcionar**

el cerebro de racer tardo un minuto en reiniciar y para cuando lo hiso, blake y yang lo estaban mirando preocupadas...

"bueno...considerando que las dos me gustan mucho y no quiero romperle el corazon a ninguna...si, me encantaria ser su novio..."dijo racer sonrojado y con una sonrisa

lo siguiente que supo era que un par de labios eran presionados contra los suyos, y que esos labios eran de blake...

"hey eso no es justo yo tambien quiero..."dijo yang haciendo a un lado a blake, la cual se molesto un poco por eso, y presiono sus labios con los racer...

una vez que la falta de oxigeno se hiso presente, racer y sus novias se fueron a la siguiente clase, las dos abrazadas cada una de un brazo de racer, y el con una sonrisa que decia 'soy el idiota mas suertudo del mundo y me la pela', mientras ivan caminando, algunos alumnos los miraban y susurraban cosas pero a racer no le importaba y para cuando llegaron a la clase de combate solo faltaba 1 minuto para que empiese...

ruby y weiss estaban con el equipo jnpr en el lugar de siempre, asi que racer y las chicas se dirijieron para aya...

" perfecto llegamos un minuto antes que la profesora..." dijo racer alegremente mientras se sentaba en medio de yang y blake, y los demas miraban extrañados como yang y blake apoyaban sus cabezas en los hombros de racer...

"aaaaahhhhhhh...me perdi de algo?" pregunto ruby y racer le dijo

"nah, solo consegui nuvas tecnicas, subi de nivel y ahora yang y blake son mis novias...solo lo usual" dijo racer tranquilamente mientras sonreia al ver a yang y blake, quienes se estaban durmiendo en los hombros de racer...

"EEHH?!!!!!"gritaron todos al unisono, y con todos, significa todo el salon mirando a racer y compañia con los ojos como platos y las bocas bien abiertas, causando que yang y blake se despertaran con cara de 'a quiensea que halla gritado condiderese hombre/mujer muerto/a' y eventualmente esto causo un sinlencio de muerte(literal XD)...

justo en ese momento entro la profesora y la clase comenso

 **45 minutos despues...**

"muy bien, nuestro ultimo combate de esta clase sera 2 contra 2, y los participantes seran ...juane arc y racer nemsis...contra...pyrra nikos y nora valkyre" dijo goodwitch y racer no pudo evitar sonreir y mirar a juane, quien le devolvio la sonrisa...

durante el tiempo que racer paso en beacon, el y juane se volvieron buenos amigos y, gracias a una hablidad de racer llamada 'calabozo instantaneo', racer ayudo a entrenar a juane y no solo eso, racer descubrio que el puede enseñarles a otros algunas de sus habilidades, y le enseño a juane el paso flash y el kamehameha, juane domino muy rapidamente el paso flash, pero el kamehameha aun le gasta energia, aunque eso no a mostrado ser un problema considerando la cantidad abismal de aura que juane posee, y la unica que se dio cuenta de esta mejoria fue pyrra, al principio juane no lograba hacer pelar enserio a pyrra, pero despues de que racer comenso a entrenarlo, pyrra ahora tiene que pelear enserio por un minuto hasta que juane se cansase...pyrra aun no puede creer lo mucho que a mejorado en una semana...UNA SEMANA!!!...

juane miro a racer con cara de 'puedo?' y racer asintio, asi que sorprendiendo a todos juane y racer subieron al estadio usando paso flash...

"ok, juane que te parece si hacemos lo que estubimos practicando?" dijo racer

" te refieres a 'eso'?"pregunto juane y racer asintio

" oigan de que estan ablando?" pregunto nora, impasiente por destruir

" ya lo veran, listo juane?"dijo racer

"listo!"dijo juane

todos vieron como juane y racer se pusieron a sierta distancia y empezaron a hacer una especie de dansa...

"fuuuuuuu-"empezaron a decir al mismo tiempo mientras sus movimientos eran perfectamente sincronizados...

"-sion!" y terminaron tocandose la punta de los dedos con el otro...

"ha!" y luego hubo un resplandor y todos tuvieron que taparse o cerrar los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrieron...

 **inserten metal gear rising ost- im my own master now**

...para ver que juane y racer ya no estaban, sino otro joven un poco mas alto que ambos, tenia el pelo negro con las puntas rubias y ojos purpura, tenia el abrigo de racer y la armadura de juane , unos jeans y tenis...

"ahhhhh, se siente bien estar de regreso..."dijo el nuevo individuo con una voz doble

"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee fue lo que paso?" pregunto yang y el chico le guño el ojo

" ah si donde estan mis modales, ejem, yo soy la fusion de juane y racer, llamenme jacer, y ahora si la profesora seria tan amable de iniciar la pelea..."dijo jacer apurado

a lo que la profesora salio de su shock y asintio

"deacuerdo...no se lo que hicieron y porque, pero continuaremos la pelea...y si pierden tendran que explicar a la clase entera que fue lo que hicieron!" dijo glynda irritada

" ok... y chicas?" dijo jacer y sus dos oponentes lo miraron

"no se contengan"dijo jacer con una sonrisa confiada

"listos?...comiensen!!"anuncio glynda

racer se cruso de brasos y espero pacientemente a su primera victima... la cual fue nora

"NORA APLASTA!!" grito nora tratando de darle a jacer con su martillo, el cual lo detuvo con una mano sorprendiendo a todos...

"nora, nora, nora... cuando vas a aprender que gastar mucha energia en golpes sin precision no te llevaran a ningun lado..." comenzo a decir jacer negando con la cabeza

"...si la tuvieras...podrias hacer cosas geniales...como esto" dijo jacer que hizo como que le tiro un puñetaso en el estomago a nora solo para detenerse a una pulgada de distancia

" porque te detuv-GAAAAAGGG!!"empezo a decir nora, solo para luego sentir que todo el aire se le salia de los pulmones y un dolor insoportable se esparcia por todo su abdomen, y lugo una enorme fuerza la mando disparada al otro lado del estadio, chocando contra la pared y creando un pequeño crater, cabe decir, el aura de nora se rompio despues de eso

"NORA!!!" grito pyrra mirando a nora ser ayudada por ren, pero sus instintos la alertaron y ella esquivo un espadazo ce crosea

" y tu pyrra ' la chica invencible' te confias demaciado..." dijo jacer y pyrra trato de darle con milo, pero en ese momento, jacer uso paso flash para ponerse atras de pyrra y propinarle un presiso golpe de karate en la parte de atras del cuello, noqueandola "...pero descuida, se que podras mejorar"

 **ost termina aqui...**

todos se quedaron en shock, no solo nora la hiperactiva chica del equipo jnpr, quien era la mas durable de su equipo, fue derrotada de un golpe,si no que pyrra nykos, la chica invencible, tambien fue derrotada de UN GOLPE

"e-el ganador es j-jacer!" dijo glynda, quien todabia estaba en shock

"bueno eso lo resume todo, y recuerden chicos la clave de la victoria es no confiarse demasiado... hasta la proxima..." dijo jacer quien comenso a brillar y lugo se separo devuelta en racer y juane, quienes comensaron a reir y chocaron los cinco

"no lo hicimos nada mal para nuestro debut" dijo racer quien fue tacleado por un bulto rojo que dejaba petalos de rosa

"OHDIOSMIOESOFUEINCRIBLE!!!COMOHISIERONESODEVOLVERSEUNO?!!!!"comenzo a decir ruby muy entusiasmada con lo ocurrido, pero racer le puso la mano sobre la boca para callarla un poco

"ok,ok...primero calmate ruby..." dijo racer para empezar su explicasion

 **en los pasillos de los dormitorios, un rato despues...**

racer y su equipo se dirijian a su habitacion , ya que habia sido un largo dia y todos estaban cansados

"entonces, lo que tu y juane hicieron fue usar una tecnica que les permite combinar sus poderes y cuerpos en uno solo para crear un guerrero mas poderoso?" dijo blake, todavia sin poder creerlo

"en una forma de resumirlo, si, pero hay ciertos requisitos para lograrlo, como que la altura de los dos tiene que ser casi igual, los poderes tambien, y la dansa tiene que ser sin ningun error, porque si lo hacen mal, el resultado puede llegar a ser muchisimo mas debil que ambos"explico racer y blake asintio

"y dime porque juane?" pregunto yang y racer sonrio

"no se si ustedes lo sepan, pero juane tiene una cantidad abismal de aura"dijo racer

"ja! lo dudo" dijo weiss y racer uso obserbar en ella...

 **weiss schnee** **la reina del hielo** **nivel : 26** **hp: 850** **mp: 600** " bueno, considerando que tu tienes una cantidad de aura de 600 y juane tiene de mas de 5000, si yo diria que tiene una cantidad exagerada para ser 10 niveles inferior a ti..." dijo racer y weiss se quedo en shock, mientras que las demas solo estaban impresionadas por esa cantidad

en ese momento llegaron a su habitcion y cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que en el centro de la habitacion habia una caja grande de madera con una carta pegada en la parte de arriva

" em... esperabamos correspondencia?..." pregunto racer mientras cerraba la puerta

" la carta dice ' para racer' y tiene un extraño simbolo" dijo weiss y racer se acerco, agarro la carta y al ver el simbolo sus ojos se abrieron como platos del shock

"no puede ser..."dijo racer

"que es?" preguntaron todas al unisono

"es simbolo del digimon data squad" dijo racer abriendo la carta y leyendola en vos alta

"estimado jugador 'racer nemsis', nos complase otorgarle su 'nuevo' compañero, y digo nuevo entre comillas debido a que tecnicamente ustedes ya se conocen, desde el momento que lo hadcheaste y comensate a entrenarlo, ustedes dos se volvieron una fuerza para ser reconocida, incluso si se trataba de un juego, todas las cosas que pasaron juntos fueron reales...almenos para el, ahora, no pudimos transportarlo con toda su fuerza al maximo, pero si pudimos aumentar su potencial de crecimiento para que sea infinito, y tambien tuvimos que cambiar tu digivice por un modelo que talvez reconoscas..."racer freno, abrio la caja y efectivamente habia un digihuevo y un digivice de la primera generacion, y luego siguio leyendo

"...todo lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar tu digivice con una mano y tocar el digihuevo con la otra y el renacera...

buena suerte

el comandante samson"termino de leer racer y las chicas estaban confundidas

"o sea como? ahora tienes un nuevo compañero que resulta que ya era tu compañero?" pregunto confundida yang y racer asintio

" bueno...almenos dice que es un 'el' y no una 'ella', porque en el digimon master online, jamas tuve un digimon femenino, asi que eso igual no me dice nada...pero lo de que eramos una fuerza para ser rec-" racer se callo derrepente, agarro el digivice con una mano y puso la otra sobre el huevo, causando que este brille...

"racer?" preguntaron yang y blake preocupadas por su novio

"solo hay un digimon al que puedo llamar...compañero..."dijo racer y el brillo se intensifico, causando que todos se cubran los ojos

cuando la luz desaparecio todos abrieron los ojos para ver al digimon de racer

"me alegra volver a verte... racer" dijo el digimon y racer sonrio

" yo tambien...

...dorumon"dijo racer.

espero que les haya gustado ya que para mi fue un descontrol de ideas para el principio, pero al final lo resolvi, y ahora a aclarar algunos asuntos:

1)que paso con esa rapides del romance?

bueno para empesar, soy terrible con el romance y quise empesarlo en cuanto tube la inspiracion de escribirlo, y no sabia en que parte de la historia empezarlo asi que lo hice ahora, un poco antes de volumen 2

2) porque la fusion con juane?

porque es genial y me la pela

3)porque dorumon?

porque dorumon siempre fue mi digimon favorito desde que me vi digital monster x-evolution, y quede muy atrapado con el personaje y sus evoluciones *cough*alphamon*cough*

4) respecto a los comentarios?

yo solo le hago caso a los comentarios que me ayudan y me dan consejos sobre mi historia, aquellos que dicen que es una basura... me la pelan...sinceramente no me importa lo que otros digan, yo hago esto porque me gusta hacerlo y porque me divierte hacerlo, y punto.

bueno eso es todo por ahora, asi que dejen sus comentarios sobre que les parecio el capitulo, soy mathiasvasquez86 y nos olemos luego.


	3. capitulo 3: el mejor dia de todos

a pasado otras dos semanas y las cosas iban bien para el equipo rwbyr, ahora que dorumon esta en el equipo. racer tuvo que decirle a ozpin sobre dorumon y lo que el era, y ozpin lo tomo sorprendentemente bien y le dijo a racer que dorumon podia quedarse, si el accedia a explicar que era dorumon cuando alguien preguntara,y racer accedio alegremente... durante ese periodo de tiempo racer hiso una pausa al entrenar a jaune, a quien le explico el porque y juane no tuvo ningun problema, y empezo a entrenar a dorumon para recuperar la fuerza perdida y para que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel, ya que ambos prefieren estar igulados en poder para no depender tanto el uno del otro...

racer incluso pudo enseñarle a dorumon sus tecnicas para mejorar su desempeño en combate,el paso flash fue facil, el kamehameha tuvo que buscar una manera mas comoda para hacerlo debido a sus cortos brazos, asi que practico para dispararlo de su boca sin pronunciarlo, y el kaio-ken sorprendentemente le fue muy facil dominarlo hasta el x10 , el por 20 lo deja sin energia despues de un minuto...pero aun asi es un gran logro considerando que racer no logra aguantar un minuto el x10 y dorumon puede estar mas de una hora...y en cuanto a sus evoluciones, dorumon ahora puede digievolucionar a voluntad a raptordramon ,mientras que para gademon aun nesecita de la ayuda de racer, y aun no han podido hacerlo digievolucionar a la etapa mega, pero aun asi esta bien para ellos, despues de todo no hay mucha prisa.

ahora mismo yang, blake, racer, dorumon y weiss, se encontraban en el comedor, weiss comiendo al igual que racer y dorumon, este ultimo comiendo principalmente carne, blake leeia un libro y yang esta atrapando con su boca la comida que le tiraba nora desde la mesa de enfrente...

Yang luego se desliza junto a blake.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"pregunto yang

"Nada" dijo Blake mientras cierra su libro."Sólo revisar notas del último semestre"

Yang atrapa una uva en la boca.

"aburrido" dijo yang

Nora se ríe mientras continúa arrojando uvas a yang con su cuchara. Yang atrapa la fruta con facilidad, dandole a Nora el pulgar hacia arriba. Ruby, dando un enorme impulso, golpea una carpeta sobre la mesa, atrapando a todo el mundo con la guardia baja. En la portada de la carpeta se puede apreciar "Actividades del Festival Vytal, Propiedad de Weiss Schnee". Esto ha sido apresuradamente tachado con un rotulador rojo, y con la misma pluma, un nuevo título, "El Mejor Día todos Actividades", se ha escrito debajo.

"Hermanas ... amigos ... Weiss" dijo ruby señalando a todos en la mesa

"Hey!" grito weiss

"Hace cuarenta y siete minutos, tuve un sueño" dijo ruby

"Esto debería ser bueno" dijo yang, Ella atrapa otra baya en su boca

"Un sueño que un día, los seis de nosotros se reunirán, como un equipo, y tendran la mejor diversion que alguna vez hayan tenido ... nunca!"dijo ruby

"¿Robaste mi carpeta?"dijo weiss

"no soy un ladrón" dijo ruby haciendo señales de pas con ambas manos

"¿De qué estás hablando?"pregunto blake

"Estoy hablando de arrancar el semestre con un bang!" dijo ruby mientras Señala con el dedo a Blake

"Yo siempre arranco mis semestres con un Yang! ¿Eh? Chicos ¿Estoy bien?"bromeo yang y todos grunieron de lo mala que era la broma, mientras que racer y dorumon, de la nada, sacaron cada uno un cartel con una puntuacion, racer con un 5 y dorumon con un 4.5

Una manzana es lanzada hacia yang, pero racer la atrapa y empieza a comercela mientras le hace el signo de pas a nora, yang mira fijamente a Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!"dijo nora

"Miren chicos, han sido unas buenas dos semanas, y entre más estudiantes de intercambio llegando y el torneo al final del año, nuestro segundo semestre va a ser genial! ¡Pero, las clases comienzan de nuevo mañana! Es por eso que me he tomado el tiempo para programar una serie de maravillosos eventos para nosotros hoy"dijo ruby con orgullo

"No sé si estar orgullosa o asustada de lo que tienes guardado para nosotros"dijo weiss

Yang, todavía deslumbrante, agarra una manzana y la lanza a través de la habitación. una voz desconocida grita "Hey!" Y Nora puede ser escuchada riendo.

"No lo sé. Creo que podría pasar de esto"dijo blake

"pasen o no, creo que sin embargo, si pasamos este último día, debemos hacerlo en equipo!" dijo weiss

Nora gritando positivamente"¡Lo tengo!"

"Pienso que-" Weiss es interrumpida por un pastel que aterriza en su cara

se puede ver que nora fue la que lanzó el pastel, se sienta y apunta a Ren que tiene la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Pyrrha tiene la mano sobre su boca y Jaune simplemente se sienta mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras cubre su oreja con su palma.

racer y dorumon se miran el uno al otro y luego a weiss, luego otravez a si mismos y luego a nora, y se miran una ultima vez pero ahora ambos con una sonriza diabolica...

"Estas pensando lo mismo que yo dorumon?"dijo racer quien seguia con una sonrisa

"oooohhhh si!"dijo alegremente dorumon

en una fraccion de segundo ambos se ocultaron debajo de la mesa, y cuando salieron...

racer estaba vestido como si fuera 'Rambo' y con pintura militar...y sosteniendo una exageradamente grande 'bazooka' de sandias, que tenia escrito 'La Gran Marta'...y dorumon estaba vestido como si fuera 'hitler', solo que sin el bigote y sin la cruz esa de los nazis, y tenia algo que se parecia mucho al lanza misiles del halo, pero... en vez de misiles...lanza papas...

todos en la mesa , menos weiss que ahora estaba furiosa, miraron a los dos con cara de 'WTF!' mientras que racer y dorumon, quienes de la nada sacaron un par de lentes de sol y se los pusieron, gritaron con todo...

"PELEA DE COMIDAAAAAA!!!!!"

y el infierno se desato...

 **mientras tanto con sun y neptune...**

Fuera de la cafetería, Sun Wukong y Neptune Vasilias caminan juntos mientras Sun relata los acontecimientos ocurridos durante "Black and White".

"viejo, eso es duro"dijo neptune

"Lo sé, estábamos luchando lado a lado. Ella era súper rápida y yo le tire un plátano en la cara al tipo, que suena feo, pero fue increíble.

"¡Bien!"dijo neptune

"¿No? Y la mejor parte es, ella es una Faunus. Pero eso es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo sun

"Lo tengo" dijo neptune

Sun se inclina cerca para subrayar la importancia de este secreto.

"Y no una, 'Voy a decirle a Scarlet el segundo que Sun se de la vuelta', estoy hablando secreto secreto" dijo sun

"Whoa, calmate, viejo, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo. (Casi susurrando) Lo tengo!" dijo neptune

"Es mejor"dijo sun, mientras que en las ventanas a la cafetería donde la comida salpica en los cristales mientras los estudiantes corren alrededor. En un momento, Jaune es el que salpica en la ventana." Yo no quiero estropear esto, ¿sabes? ¡La gente aquí es la más genial! Sin ofender a ustedes" continuo sun

"Ninguna tomada" dijo neptune

"Sólo están aquí. Estoy muy emocionado de conocerlos. Así que sé cool, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ser genial, ¿verdad?" dijo neptune

"Amigo..."La cámara se levanta de los pies de Neptune hacia su rostro. Los dientes de Neptune brillan mientras sonríe.

"Buen punto" contesto sun

Sun y Neptune entran en la cafetería donde los estudiantes son escuchados gritando.

"Pelea de comida!!"

Muchos estudiantes son mostrados saltando por la puerta más allá de Sun y Neptune, el último de los cuales parece bastante preocupado.

 **inserten metallica whiskey in the jar**

"¡Ahahahaha!" reia nora

Se muestra que el equipo JNPR está parado encima de una torre de mesas apiladas de una manera desordenada.

"¡Soy reina del castillo! ¡Soy reina del castillo!"cantaba nora

Ruby Apoyando el pie sobre una mesa y apuntando al Equipo JNPR."¡La justicia será rápida! ¡La justicia será dolorosa!"Ruby aplastó un cartón de leche en su mano."¡Será delicioso!"

Equipo RWBYR Alzando los puños simultáneamente. "¡Sí!"

"quiero sus cabezas!" dijo nora

Nora salta desde lo alto de su torre, y empieza la pelea de comida.

"¡Yang, pavos!" ordeno ruby

Yang se acerca a los pavos y clava sus puños dentro de ellos, procediendo a bloquear y perforar los melones mientras avanzan hacia ella.racer y dorumon disparaban sin piedad a quien se acercara a su zona. Después de algunos combates, Nora golpea a Weiss en un pilar. El impacto la golpea y Ruby la sostiene en sus brazos mientras el pilar se derrumba alrededor de ellos.

"Weiss, Weiss, No me dejes, Nooo!"grito ruby

"mierda! perdimos a weiss! repito, perdimos a weiss!" dijo racer igual que un soldado

"entendido! y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto dorumon

racer miro el 'campo de batalla' para determinar sus opciones,pyrra era como la fuerza aerea de las sodas y juane era su protector, nora trataba de atacar a yang con su todo poderoso sandi-martillo que logro darle y la mando a volar, blake y ren luchaban como los ninja que eran... sip, la situacion requeria medidas desesperadas...

"nesecitamos desacernos de ellos rapido...dorumon...hora del plan tornado rojo!"dijo racer y dorumon asintio

"A la orden!"grito dorumon sabiendo que habia que hacer.

dorumon corre directo asia ruby y le explica el plan, luego ella y dorumon corren asia un lado del comedor donde los esperaba racer.

"lista ruby?" dijo racer y ruby asintio.

"lista!"

"bien, entonces dorumon cubrenos!" comando racer y dorumon asintio.

mientras ellos comenzaban a correr en circulos para generar un tornado, dorumon se dirigia hacia pyrra y comenzo a luchar con ella.

pyrra estaba un poco sorprendida de lo bien que pelea dorumon, aunque solo un poco por dos rasones, la primera es que ella solo esta peleando con comida, no sus armas. Y lo segundo es que el es, si pyrra no se equivoca, el es 'compañero digimon de racer' o algo asi, por lo tanto es muy posible que sea entrenado por racer, lo cual lo deberia volver un buen peleador, jaune es una prueba de eso, ademas-

"METAL CANON!" dijo dorumon literalmente lanzando una bola de cañon de su boca, tomando desprevenida a pyrra y dandole en el abdomen.

dorumon miro asia atras y pudo ver un tornado dirijendose asia el equipo jnpr, cortesia de ruby y racer.

La lucha finaliza, terminando con JNPR golpeado contra una pared agrietada pintada con soda y comida. El equipo JNPR se desliza de la pared, dejando sólo sus contornos.

"Me encantan estos chicos."dijo sun

a la derecha de sun se muestra que Neptune está empapado con soda y no está contento. Las puertas detrás de ellos se abren y Glynda entra en la sala gruñendo. Ella procede a usar telekinesis para reorganizar la habitación.

"Niños, por favor, No jueguen con su comida!" dijo glynda

 **terrmino ost**

Nora eructa en voz alta mientras tanto los equipos JNPR como RWBYR intentan y no consiguen componerse. Luego Yang cae gritando para luego ser rescatada por racer, quien la atrapa entre sus brazos y le da una sonrisa, yang sonrie y le da un beso. Glynda se queja. Ozpin se acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro.

"Dejalo ir" dijo ozpin

"*suspiro*Se supone que son los defensores del mundo" dijo glynda

"Y lo serán, pero en este momento siguen siendo niños." dijo ozpin mientras veia reir al equipo rwbyr"Entonces, ¿por qué no dejar que desempeñen el papel?" ozpin se aleja de Glynda."Después de todo, no es un papel que tendrán para siempre" dijo ozpin para despues dejar el comedor seguido de glynda

 **(inserte la vos de na** **rrador de bob esponja aqui) 2 horas mas tarde...**

racer, dorumon y jaune se dirigian a entrenar, esta vez en el estadio de entrenamiento y no en un calaboso instantaneo, ¿porque?, bueno querian demostrar lo fuerte que se han vuelto.

" bien dorumon, hoy te voy a enseñar el final flash"dijo racer y dorumon asintio

"final flash, que es eso?" pregunto jaune.

"segun me lo explico racer, es una tecnica con un amplio poder destructivo y a diferencia del kamehameha, es muy directo y concentrado"le explico

"oh en ese caso puedo aprenderlo tambien?"

"practicaste con tu aura como te pedi?" pregunto racer.

jaune asintio.

"entonces no veo por que no" dijo racer, causando que jaune dijera un pequeño 'si!', haciendo reir a racer y luego concentrando su atencion hacia dorumon.

"bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es digievolucionar a gademon y luego practicaremos el resto." dijo racer mientras sacaba su digivice

"porque gademon?" pregunto dorumon

"porque como dorumon y raptordramon no podras hacerlo, ya que a diferencia del kame, este nesecita si o si ambas manos y mucha energia para lograrlo asi que ten mucho cuidado" explico racer y dorumon entendio, gademon es mas humanoide y sera mas facil usar la tecnica

cuando entraron al estadio pudieron notar que al momento que dieron un paso en el, todos los que se encontraban entrenando se fueron a las gradas a ver que ivan a hacer.

"bien dorumon digievoluciona..."dijo racer con su digivice en su mano y apuntando a dorumon

"DORUMON ULTRADIGIVOLVS A..."comenzo a decir dorumon que comenzo a brillar y a crecer...

"GADEMON!"termino de decir el ahora gademon.

todos se quedaron impresionados, claro a raptordramon ya lo conocian, pero a esta forma no la conocian y debian admitir que se veia genial.

"woaaaaaaa desde cuando puede evolucionar a su etapa ultra?!" dijo jaune en una mescla de shock y emocion.

sip, jaune ahora es fanatico de digimon gracias a racer.

"desde hace 5 dias" dijo racer

"muy bien gademon, todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu energia en ambos brasos como si crearas una corriente directo hacia tus manos, luego juntas tus brazos enfrente de ti y combinas la energia reunida, luego lo disparas y boom! no mas enemigos" explico racer a gademon quien asintio.

"bien, usaremos los droides de entrenamiento para practicar, pero trata de no desintegrarlos. ya tengo bastantes problemas con glynda..." dijo racer, gademon y jaune rieron un poco al comentario de su amigo.

una vez activados los droides, gademon se puso en forma de T, cerro los ojos y comenzo a concentrar un poco de su energia, mientrastanto racer pudo ver algunas personas grabando con sus scrolles, seguramente para despues subirlo a dustube o algo por el estilo, 'a ozpin no le va a gustar esto' penso racer.

gademon pudo sentir como su energia ya estaba concentrandose en sus manos...

abrio sus ojos llenos de determinacion...

"FINAL-"comenzo a decir gademon para luego juntar sus manos enfrente suyo...

"-FLASH!!!!!"termino gademon lanzando de sus manos un monstruoso rayo de energia que consumio a los droides y creo una enorme explocion que casi destruye el estadio.

todos quedaron atonitos por el poder de gademon y aun mas en como dejo casi fundidos a los droides, que ahora se encontraban desactivados debido a el poderoso ataque.

"awwwww gademon te dije que no los arruinaras tanto" dijo racer llorando lagrimas al estilo anime, mientras que jaune tenia literalmente estrellas en los ojos.

"ESO.FUE.ASOMBROSO!!!!"jaune grito a todo pulmon, mientras que todos en las gradas comenzaron a gritar y silbar al espectaculo que los tres hicieron.

gademon comenzo a brillar, y una vez que dejo de brillar volvio a ser dorumon.

"PERO EN NOMBRE DE OUM, QUE PASO AQUI?!!!" grito una vos que hiso que todos se congelaran del miedo.

racer, jaune y dorumon comenzaron a usar paso flash como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿la razon?

una muy jodidamente enojada glynda goodwitch...

 **una persecusion mas tarde...**

racer y dorumon volvieron su habitacion para encontrarse con blake sentada en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando por la ventana al infinito y mas halla.

"dorumon... danos un momento...por favor..." dijo racer susurrando.

dorumon asintio y espero afuera, sabiendo que la situacion requiere de racer solamente...

 ***sonido de algo cayendo*BAAM!***

 **se puede ver al escritor que cayo de quien sabe donde y se levanta rapidamente** **sin rasguño alguno.**

 **ufff es la ultima ves que nora y yo jugamos a la guerra de las galaxias (mira asia un lado y se da cuenta de los lectores)Ah hola como estan queridos lectores...si ya se que tarde mas de dos meses y medio para subir este capitulo... peeeeeeero es que estube ocupado con la escuela y otras cosas, como por ejemplo, Nuevas ideas para nuevos fanfics! como por ejemplo:**

 **\- crossover steven universe x devil may cry... no entiendo como es que hay tan pocos crossovers de steven... ah bueno que se le va a hacer.**

 **\- crossover rwby x xover, basicamente casi lo mismo que en este fic solo que diferente...ya van a ver porque.**

 **-crossover metal gear rising x rwby, aca seria un ooc raiden, no mucho en personalidad sino en poder y habilidades.**

 **y listo eso seria todo dejen en los comentarios cual deberia sacar primero... y ahora si me disculpan *toma aire* NOOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAA!! LISTA PARA OTRA RONDA?!!!!** **"AYE!!!"grito alegremente nora.**


End file.
